Love Wars
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: AU 2 de 3. Inuyasha es dueño de una tienda de animee y Miroku su mejor amigo. Es San Valentín y 3 chicos tienen que lidear con 3 chicas fuera de lo común. UPDATED
1. Default Chapter

INUYASHA FANFIC: LOVE WARS  
-PRIMERA PARTE: UN NUEVO NOVIEMBRE-  
Autor: Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Todos estos personajes, son derechos reservados de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demandes...

-No creo que sea prudente cerrar el local por tal tonteria  
Un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules se detuvo al notar los ojos amarillos de su amigo. Estos destellaban furia.  
-No pedí tu opinión, solamente te di el anuncio.  
-Inuyasha, por favor! Solo porque Kikyo se fue y te pones en ese estado  
-Ella fundo este lugar.  
-Error amigo - Miroku vio como su amigo de cabellos blancos buscaba la llave del local con molestia. Miroku suspiro  
-Busca en tu bolsillo trasero.  
Inuyasha solto un bufido al notar que alli estaba la llave. Abrio con brusquedad y encendio las luces.  
-Aparte dejaras que Sesshomaru te gane?  
-No, pero...  
Justo cuando iba a replicar, un chico de unos 10 años, de cabello castaño, entro con gesto alegre  
-Inuyasha! Trajiste lo que te pedí??  
-Shippou - suspiro el chico - no ves que estoy en un asunto importante  
-Lo importante es lo que te pedí! Llevo 2 semanas esperandolo y tu me prometiste que lo tendrías!  
Miroku miro a su amigo y se encogio de hombros. Inuyasha suspiro y se dirigio a un despacho, ubicado en la parte de atrás de la tienda. Luego de unos instantes, regreso con una caja. La abrio raipdamente y rebusco en ella. Finalmente, saco un juguete, un trompo color azul. Shippou le brillaron los ojos.  
-Es...es el modelo X-45!!!  
-Sí, me costo trabajo, así que - Inuyasha enseño la mano, pero no tuvo tiempo para decir algo, cuando Shippou le deposito unos billetes y tomo el juguete mientras gritaba "Gracias, gracias".  
-Bueno, allí tienes una prueba de que te necesitan.  
-No me chantajees - Inuyasha suspiro y miro la caja. Una leve sonrisa salio de su boca - sabes cuanto me costo conseguir ese blade de edición limitada? Más aquí en América?  
-Lo sé, tienes unos contactos fantásticos - Miroku miro el lugar y encendio el resto de las luces. Mantas de distintos animee, mangas de todo tipo, así colecciones de figuras, desde Starwars hasta de Ranma, cubrían el lugar. Inuyasha tambien lo contemplo.  
-Sería díficil cerrarlo  
-Inuyasha, tomate tu tiempo...no tomes la decisión estando molesto  
El chico suspiro y miro a su amigo.  
-Sabes dar buenos consejos, no entiendo porque no los aplicas en t  
-No es nada complicado. Solo que las mujeres no me entienden  
-Me pregunto porque sera? - murmuro Inuyasha - oye, voy por algo de comer, quieres atender el establecimiento mientras salgo?  
-Claro, no te preocupes, aparte tengo tarea que hacer  
-Examenes??  
-Unos tantos..la medicina no es cosa de niños..  
Inuyasha asintio. Tan pronto salio a la calle contralateral, miro su local "la Tessaiga", un establecimiento dedicado al animee. No solo era el primero en su clase en la colonia, sino uno de los mejores de la ciudad. Inuyasha contaba con unos 23 años y había estudiado historia en la universidad con bastante éxito. Sin embargo, solo había tomado la catedra por seguridad: el le encantaba el animee y desde hacía tiempo había planeado poner un negocio así. Pese a que las relaciones con su difunto padre habían sido tirantes, al morir, le había dejado una cuantiosa suma de dinero, lo suficiente para poner el local.  
Por supuesto, esto le acarrio problemas con su hermano, Sesshomaru, que no tolero un malgaste de dinero de tal magnitud; él era un prominente abogado y tenía el empeño en quitarle el negocio por pura maldad.  
Sin embargo, 3 años despues, el negocio había florecido y más con la ayuda de Kikyo, una jovencita había aportado buenas ideas al negocio y que había dado una relación..que ahora había terminado...  
-Kikyo - suspiro y se dio la vuelta rumbo al local de la anciana Kaede...

-Y que te parecen las botas que compre? A que no son increíbles??  
-Sí, bastante - Sango sonreía - pero hubiera preferido unos practicos zapatos tennis a ello...  
-Vamos Sango, ese color anda de moda y aparte realzan la figura... - la joven de cabellos negros silbaba. Sango solto una leve risita. Kagome Higurashi y Sango Nakasawa no podían ser más distintas una de la otra: mientras Kagome era una chica popular y bien vestida, Sango era una consumada atleta y buena estudiante. Sin embargo, una buena amistad las unía desde hacía años.  
-A proposito, que ha pasado en "Tetsuya"?? - Sango probaba su helado de fresa mientras caminaban  
-Ahhh, es genial! - Kagome le brillaban los ojos - Tetsuya ayer logro hacer al fin ese tiro que le enseño su entrenador brasileño  
-Entiendo, pero no se porque tanta fascinación por ese chico...aparte no es de verdad  
-Oh, sí lo fuera - Kagome suspiro mientras probaba su helado. Sango lo noto.  
-Deberías olvidar ese viejo romance...  
-Sango no empieces. Yo sabre cuando olvidarlo...a veces los hombres son tan hmrfff!  
-Jejeje, lo sé, por eso evito salir con alguno.  
-Pero en tu caso es distinto...tienes atletas que son lindos, aparte estan muy bien.  
-Son unos cabezahuecas - Sango puso cara seria - yo quiero alguien que me quiera, no que se quiera más a sí mismo..  
-Bueno, en eso tienes... - Kagome se detuvo. Sango lo noto y más cuando su amiga dejo caer sus compras de golpe.  
-Que sucede??  
-Habías visto ese local antes???  
-Cual?? - Sango miro hacia donde señalaba su amiga - la Tessa...que..  
-Tessaiga! - Kagome abrio los ojos - acaso tendra que ver con Tetsuya??  
-Dudo hable del tal Tetsuya - Sango fruncio el entrecejo - quieres que vayamos a ver?  
Por respuesta, Sango recibio un tirón de su amiga mientras cambiaban de calle...

Miroku miraba con una sonrisa varios prospectos en la computadora.  
-Oh vamos niñas, a quien les gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? - sonrio pícaramente mientras escribía el mensaje. Al instante, las ventanas del msn dejaron de parpadear. Miroku suspiro.  
-Siempre pasa lo mismo..  
Se escucho una tonada que indicaba que alguien había entrado a la tienda. Miroku nego con la cabeza, tenía que recordarle a Inuyasha que "Forever Love" de X Clamp no era un buen timbre para la puerta.  
El chico salio del despacho y vio a dos lindas chicas merodear entre el lugar. Una parecía un poco decepcionada mientras miraba los mangas y las listas de catalogo, al tanto la otra observaba con poco interés.  
-Saludos señoritas - Miroku se recargo en el mostrador - puedo ayudarles en algo o desean tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?  
-Ehhh?? - las dos parpadearon  
-Erh..mala maña - tosio - digo...se les ofrece algo?  
-Ahh, nada - Sango nego con la cabeza - solo que acompañaba a mi amiga...  
-Buenas tardes, oye - Kagome se acerco - acaso esta tienda no trata de Tetsuya??  
-Tetsuya?? No...en realidad es de animee  
-Ahh, ya veo - Kagome miro con desilución el local - es que el nombre me parecía decir eso  
-Pero si se refiere al animee Tetsuya, tenemos bastante material de ello.  
-En serio?? - Kagome le brillaron los ojos  
-Sí, mi amigo aquí podría darles un buen recorrido  
-Usted no administra el lugar?  
-No señorita - Miroku sonrio - pero yo puedo darles "otro tipo" de tours  
-Erh... - Kagome sonrio nerviosamente, pero Sango le miro asesinamente. Miroku carraspeo.  
-Entendí la directa...  
-Más te vale - Sango le miro con ojos fríos. Kagome señalo una manta  
-Cuanto cuesta?  
-Veamos - Miroku miro el cataologo - segun esto, el costo es de 18 dolares.  
-Ya veo - Kagome miro su cartera y suspiro - uh, olvide que gaste todo en la ropa  
-Si quieres puedes hablar por teléfono y apartarla - Miroku le extendio una tarjeta donde se leía: "Tessaiga" Animee, Doblaje, Jedis y Siths. Inu Yasha Celular 044 4422309827  
-Doblaje?? - Kagome la miro con extrañamiento.  
-Mi amigo estudio un tiempo doblaje, no hagas caso  
-Me parece bien, estare en contacto - Kagome sonrio - gracias  
-Llamame Miroku, precio... - El joven se detuvo al notar la mirada de su amiga - y este...su nombre?  
-No tengo porque decirtelo, pervertido - Sango se dio la vuelta - vamonos Kagome.  
Miroku solo oyo como cerraban la puerta y sonrio. Ambas chicas eran preciosas, en especial la "gruñona".  
-Lastima que le caí mal - murmuro sonriendo. Unos minutos después, Inuyasha entro con algunas bolsas bajo los brazos  
-Más te vale no haber tomado nada de dinero de la caja - le amenazo  
-No Inuyasha, acaso me creerías un ladrón?  
El chico solo fruncio el entrecejo. Dejo la comida en el mostrador mientras Miroku aspiraba.  
-Veo que la anciana Kaede aun te trata bien, pese a lo que paso con su nieta.  
-Preferiría olvidar a Kikyo por el momento...aunque eso es imposible. La ví en el restaurante  
-Con Musou?  
Inuyasha aguanto una mueca de rabia  
-Será mejor comer, no crees? - Inuyasha le dirigio una mirada peligrosa  
-Sí, no quiero que me mates - Miroku abrio las cajas - a proposito, un par de jovencitas muy agradables vinieron a ver el local  
-Y compraron algo??  
-No, pero parecían muy interesadas  
-Por tu cara, el interesado era otro.  
-Admito que eran muy guapas, pero no son mi estilo...  
Inuyasha solo nego con la cabeza y comenzo a comer tranquilamente el espaguetti con carne...

-Kagome! Ven a cenar!!  
-Voy mamá - la chica aspiro un poco del cigarrillo que tenía en la mano. Lo miro un momento mientras tomaba un poco de un yogurth que tenía en la otra mano. Sango tenía razón en muchas cosas. Era mejor olvidar lo que había pasado con él...es cierto que había sido mucho tiempo, pero aun sentía una leve nostalgia. ¿Como olvidar a alguien con el cual había estado tanto tiempo?  
-Hermana, tienes una llamada - Souta, el hermano pequeño de Kagome aparecio - es Sango!  
-Gracias - Kagome tomo el teléfono inalambrico - sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes...claro, mañana saldremos, igual vamos a Tessaiga...oh vamos, el chico no era tan mañoso - Kagome solto una risita - tranquila, olvídalo...igual esta el dueño y no él. Bien, cuídate...a proposito, no te conectes mucho eh??  
Kagome solo oyo un click y sonrio. Sango era adicta en cierta manera al internet y ella lo sabía, solo que no le gustaba que Kagome se lo repitiera tantas veces.  
-Bueno, igual el cigarro - sonrio al apagarlo. Entonces reparo en la tarjeta y la miro. ¿Sería bueno llamar a la Tessaiga??  
Tomo el aparato y bajo del techo rapidamente...sería mejor hacerlo de su habitación.

Inuyasha mascaba con lentitud un chicle mientras miraba el monitor, parpadeo un par de veces y movio el cuello con rapidez. Un "crack" emergio de sus vertebras cervicales. Era cansado estar pasando los más recientes animees a unidades de VCD, en especial una serie de vampiros llamada Nightwalker. Es cierto que habia decidido cerrar, pero ahora lo dudaba. En especial Shippou, uno de sus mejores clientes y que había sido el primero en ver el establecimiento y correr la voz. Había participado en dos convenciones de animee en la ciudad, así como ponente. No era la vida que el hubiera soñado, pero al menos de divertía en lo que hacía. Entonces sintio un poco de molestia. En la última, Kikyo la había acompañado...  
El sonido agudo de un celular lo despabilo. Movio la silla con rapidez hacia la comoda a lado de la impresora.  
-Bueno - contesto - Inuyasha al habla.  
-Ah... - la voz al otro lado del teléfono carraspeo - eres Inuyasha? El dueño de Tessaiga?  
-Sí, buenas noches, a sus ordenes  
-Ah...hallo - la voz parecía nerviosa. Era de una chica - solo que no pense que...  
-Que cosa??  
-Bueno, suenas muy joven...  
-Je, pensaste que era algun viejo?? No todos los fans del animee somos as  
-Sí, claro, jeje...este... - se quedo en silencio - no pareces alterado por hablarte tan noche  
-Casí no me altero, mas si son negocios - sonrio Inuyasha. Se escucho una risa al otro lado de la línea - bueno, en que te puedo ayudar?  
-Visitaba su local y pues, Tessaiga, me sono a Tetsuya  
-Tetsuya? Ese animee donde un jugador japonés llega a la copa del Mundo y sus episodios duran horas??  
-Sí, efectivamente ese...  
-Bueno, tengo sus episodios desde el primero, si te interesa  
-En serio??? Wow...podrías tenermelos, ya sabes, cuando vaya a comprarlos? Digo...ay Dios, estoy nerviosa!  
-No se porque - Inuyasha sonrio encantando de la inocencia de la chica - solo estamos hablando de animee  
-Pero no de Tetsuya, casí nadie le gusta.  
-Tetsuya me encanta - Inuyasha movio unos paneles para comenzar la grabación de "la noche 12" de Nightwalker. Se inclino sobre la silla plegable relajandose - inclusive tengo el tomo más reciente del manga, salido en Japón.  
-Eso me parece muy bien - el tono de la chica parecio indicar una sonrisa - entonces cuando podemos vernos señor Inuyasha?  
-Estoy todos los días en el local y no me hables de usted  
-Es díficil...aun te imagino mucho mayor.  
-Ya luego verás...no creí que alguien relacionara Tetsuya con Tessaiga.  
-Sí, nada que ver, que tonto no?  
-No, en realidad me parecio un lindo detalle.  
-Ah...en serio? Gracias - la voz sono nerviosa - bueno, tengo que colgar, ya es noche.  
-Sí, gracias por hablar...luego nos veremos, esta bien?  
-Sí, buenas noches...bye!  
Inuyasha colgo y dejo el celular a un lado. Al menos tenía una compra segura y eso le agradaba. Sin embargo, al levantarse y verse en el espejo, noto como una sonrisa adornaba su rostro  
¿Hacía cuanto que no había sonreído espontaneamente?

Miroku solto un largo suspiro mientras revisaba con insistencia unos manuales de cirugía obstetrica.  
-La cirugía Beck se hace en una incisión horizontal a diferencia de la Kerr que es... - murmuro hastiado. Lanzo el libro hacia un lado y se dirigio a la computadora. Le fastidiaba estudiar, no sabía porque había elegido la medicina y ahora se lo preguntaba. Era más sencillo estar metido en la computadora todo el día.  
-Oh vamos, tienes que estudiar - penso pero sus manos hacían lo contrario, encendiendo el aparato y conectandose a internet. Reviso el msn y vio que estaba vacío. Lógico: quien iba a contactar a un pervertido que se la pasaba preguntando sobre quien tendría su progenie.  
-Inuyasha tiene razón, debo salir más o cambiar mis hábitos... - se dijo a sí mismo. Miroku iba a cerrar el msn, cuando noto que había un mensaje nuevo en su bandeja.  
Dudo en revisarlo, pero finalmente dio click y vio con agrado que era una nota de felicitación por uno de sus escritos. En el fondo el chico le encantaba escribir y había publicado un par de historias en un site. Había recibido algunos agradecimientos, pero este en especial lo animaba a seguir escribiendo. Firmaba una tal "Nakazawa" y abajo tenía su dirección de hotmail. Miroku contesto el email con alegría y dandole las gracias por las porras. Dando el click en "send", se quedo viendo largo tiempo la dirección.  
-No creo que haga nada de malo añadirla - murmuro mientras la copiaba y la ponía en su msn. Finalmente cerro el msn y se dirigio a los libros, un poco más reanimado...

La preparatoria Furinkan se ubicaba a unas 5 cuadras del local Tessaiga. Era la hora del receso en el horario vespertino.  
Kagome miraba como el sol caía mientras sonreía contenta.  
-Kagome, estas bien??  
La chica parpadeo mientras miraba a su amiga.  
-De que hablas??  
-Bueno, desde hace días te veo más..alegre...  
-Oh bueno...supongo que la vida es bella, no?  
-Sí, pero no te había notado así en mucho tiempo.  
-Acaso eso es malo??  
-Malo cuando se de que puede ser  
-Por sí lo piensas, no... - Kagome le dio un mordisco a su sandwich - no es un chico  
-Al menos... - Sango sonrio mientras sorbía de su refresco de limón. Kagome miro entonces a Sango y ella bajo la mirada.  
-Que sucede??  
-Nada, nada - Sango ahora se ponía a la defensiva, sin embargo, Kagome era una experta sacando secretos  
-Oh bueno, esta bien - la chica sonrio mientras degustaba su desayuno. Sango la miro y solto un largo suspiro.  
-Kaazana me contacto  
-Lo sabía, sabía me lo dirías...a proposito, quien es Kaazana?  
-Ya te conte! Es el chico que escribe en la red!  
-Sango, sigues con eso?? Ya sabes que dicen de los chicos que son locutores o escritores. Su voz es preciosa o son románticos, pero más feos que nada!  
-Lo sé, pero no pude evitar emocionarme! - Sango suspiro - me gusta como escribe...parece ser tan sincero, tan romántico  
-Igual y puede inventarlo  
-No lo se - Sango miro su refresco largamente - solo que...  
-Se que te gustaría salir con un chico que fuera considerado  
-Pero todos los hombres son iguales - suspiro.  
-No todos, hay príncipes  
-Uy sí, el día que encuentre mi principe, juro que me trago mi boina del colegio  
-Ya dijiste - sonrio Kagome - y bien, cambiando de tema, me acompañaras a Tessaiga?  
-Claro, aunque - Sango puso cara de asco - si vuelvo a encontrarme a ese estupido, juro que lo mato! Te fijabas conque cara de pervertido me miraba!  
-A este paso juraría que te gusta  
-No me gusta alguien así...Kaazana en cambio...el es perfecto para mí.  
-Esta bien, como quiera, pero recuerda, nos vemos a la salida.  
-Vale, esta bien... - Sango dio finalizada la conversación con un largo sorbo a su bebida. Entonces noto como Kagome sacaba un cigarro - oye, te he dicho que...  
Pero solo vio como la chica sacaba la cajetilla mientras ella negaba con la cabeza

-Obtuviste la nota máxima? - Inuyasha miro con sorpresa a su amigo - eso es admirable  
-Sí, no se...luego de que recibí ese email, me dieron ánimos  
-Miroku, sigues con esa obsesión por la computadora...  
-Vamos Yasha, aparte me inspiro lo que dijo esa chica de m  
-Si te conociera realmente... - sonrio el chico. Miroku le miro con gesto duro - esta bien, no eres tan malo...a veces.  
-Gracias por el voto de confianza - Miroku noto a su amigo - y a tí que te pasa? Te noto más reanimado.  
-La chica que me contaste me llamo  
-Ahh y que tal? Parece que hicieron buenas migas.  
-Bastante, no había conocido a una chica que se pusiera tan tímida en el teléfono  
-Tímida? - Miroku parpadeo - fue la que hablo de Tetsuya?  
-Sí, así es, porque?  
-A mí no me lo parecía. Esa chica era increíblemente encantadora y no tenía nada de tímida...pense que era una modelo  
-Que raro, igual era su amiga...  
Miroku se encogio de hombros  
-A proposito, aun piensas cerrar este lugar?  
-No lo sé - Inuyasha vio a varios chiquillos y al pequeño Shippou entre ellos - pese a todo, no es tan desagradable.  
-Y has visto a Kikyo?  
-No, y eso me alegra...  
-Parece que vas superando la separación  
-Fuimos novios por casí dos años, esto tomara tiempo - Inuyasha se reclino en su silla frente al mostrador - inclusive pensabamos en algo más  
-Pero no entiendo que la hizo cambiar  
-Se aburrio de la relación..es todo  
-Sabía que no debías salir con alguien tan joven...los adolescentes cambian mucho de actitud.  
-Igual yo me extralimite..jamás medí mis límites y me centre tanto en ella.  
-Hermosa no?  
-Sí, pero ahora viendolo fríamente, eso mismo me metio en líos...no quiero que vuelvan a lastimarme  
-Inuyasha, con el tiempo tenemos que pasar eso  
-Mira quien lo dice. Sabes dar muchos consejos, pero ninguno lo aplicas. No has podido tener una relación estable.  
-Bueno - Miroku puso una sonrisa triste - no he encontrado a la chica adecuada.  
-Te diria lo mismo, pero espero la encuentres...  
-Y si Kikyo decidiera volver contigo?  
-Eso no lo sé - Inuyasha suspiro. Entonces se escucho el timbre de Forever Love nuevamente. Miroku miro a su amigo.  
-Ya se, debo cambiarlo... - Inuyasha se incorporo y vio a una joven de cabellos rojizos y preciosos ojos azules. El chico sonrio.  
-Buscando algo en especial Ayame?  
-No, solo vine a visitar la tienda.. - la chica forzo una sonrisa. Inuyasha y Miroku se vieron.  
-Supongo fue Kouga no?  
-Claro que no, quien podría extrañarlo?  
Los dos chicos volvieron a mirarse. Ayame lo noto y suspiro largamente.  
-Vale, lo extraño bastante...  
-Porque terminaron?  
-Él termino conmigo - Ayame miro con rencor un muñeco de eeve - y con justa razón. Lo trate mal un tiempo  
-Y porque no le pides volver?  
-Yo?! Ja! Para nada, y dejar mi orgullo a un lado??  
-El orgullo no te hara sentir mejor  
-Sí, pero al menos no quiero rebajarme ante nadie.  
-Kouga es un idiota - Inuyasha sonrio cuando se gano una mirada furiosa de Ayame - pero dudo te vea como algo inferior...el te entendera  
-Y sino quiere?  
-Intentalo - Miroku tomo un pequeño sapo de peluche - este canta "sapo verde es tu"...pronto será su cumpleaños.  
-Sí, el 26 de noviembre y yo cumplo un día después.  
-Que mejor reconciliación que eso  
Ayame miro el muñeco largamente y lo tomo, mientras depositaba el dinero, pero Inuyasha nego con la cabeza.  
-Habla con él o dejale el muñeco al menos...y si te saluda, con eso basta.  
Ayame asintio con una sonrisa a medias y salio rapidamente. Ayame y Kouga eran amigos de ambos, habían formalizado su relación un año antes. Formaban una gran pareja y habían avanzado muy rápido, pero Kouga era como ellos, un antisocial, contrario a Ayame, que gustaba de salir y a raíz de ello, habían tenido problemas y terminado. Sin embargo, Ayame aun parecía querer volver...todo parecía perdido, porque Kouga no la había vuelto a contactar...aunque Miroku había notado que Kouga aun portaba el dije que ella le había regalado...  
-Amores de juventud - sonrio Miroku. Inuyasha asintio al unísono...  
-Oye, voy por algo de comer, quieres que te traiga algo?  
-Inuyasha muchacho, no dejas de comer?  
-Estoy en crecimiento - el chico sonrio enseñando sus colmillos  
-Crecimiento? Tienes suerte de tener tu metabolismo, sino, comenzarias a crecer, pero a los lados.  
Inuyasha le hizo mala cara y salio rapidamente del lugar. Al instante, Kagome y Sango entraron, la última puso una mueca al notar la presencia de Miroku.  
-Ah, señoritas, volvieron - sonrio el joven - el dueño acaba de salir  
-En serio? No lo vimos - Kagome sonrio nerviosamente - y volvera pronto?  
-Sí, fue por algo de comer, no tardara, mientras les gustaría ver algo de la colección?  
-Yo mejor espero afuera - Kagome se volteo. Sango parpadeo sorprendida - vamos, me comentabas que buscabas Ranma 1/2, no?  
-De ello tenemos bastante y tenemos un catalogo alla en el despacho, si quieres observarlo  
-Pero... - Sango trago saliva y miro furiosa a Kagome, pero esta le sonrio y la empujo. Miroku miro con extrañeza a ambas chicas mientras conducia a Sango dentro

Inuyasha sonrio contento mientras degustaba unas "barritas", una suerte de galletas con mermelada enmedio, mientras volvía al local  
-Vaya "bestia", a este paso engordarás  
Inu detuvo la mordida y solto un gruñido  
-El lobo rabioso...  
El susodicho detrás de Inuyasha tambien solto un gruñido gutural. El primero se volvio y vio a Kouga, un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules, que barajeaba con rapidez un paquete de cartas.  
-Vienes a retarme otra vez con el Yugi-oh o acaso el Beyblade?? Quieres volver a perder...perrito??  
-Calla Bestia - Kouga espeto en tono despectivo - tuviste suerte, solo porque mi blade...  
-Deja de poner excusas, que andas haciendo por aquí?  
-Mi distribuidor pues...  
-Supongo que Myoga esta de nuevo en negocios sucios y tuvo que cerrar por unas semanas no?  
Kouga contesto con un gruñido por respuesta. Inuyasha sonrio.  
-Nadie mejor que Tottosai, ya te lo he dicho  
-Pero cobra una fortuna, solo tu puedes pagarlo... - Kouga murmuro en doble sentido. Inuyasha le miro asesinamente.  
-Porque tenga un hermano que gana bien, no significa que yo comparta su fortuna  
-Que raro, supe que tu querido hermanito, fue el que casí clausura el puesto de Myoga.  
-Que novedad tiene? - Inuyasha se acabo de un bocado la barrita - igual ha tratado de hacer lo mismo con el mío...a proposito - Inuyasha sonrio - aun veo que piensas en ella  
-En ella?? - Kouga dio un paso atrás e instintivamente se toco el pecho.  
-No me engañas, aun piensas en Ayame...  
-Yo no pienso en ella y deja de mencionarla... - Kouga miro para otro lado.  
-Bueno, entonces porque no te has quitado el dije en forma de corazón?  
-Erh...eso no es asunto tuyo - Kouga tosio - bien, te comprare 10 paquetes del deck de Kaiba  
-Esta bien, ven a mi casa mañana y te los tendre - Inuyasha se adelanto - a proposito, sería bueno que le hablarás en su cumpleaños, es el día 27 no?  
Inuyasha se alejo mientras Kouga soltaba un gruñido. 

-Insisto que Ryoga es mejor que Ranma - murmuro Miroku mientras se daba vueltas en la silla rotatoria frente a la computadora.  
-Por favor, "su excelencia" - Sango le miro con cinismo - me has demostrado que sabes, pero no ves a Ranma?? Es todo un bishonen  
Miroku enarco la ceja y se encogio de hombros.  
-Sí, pero Ryoga es más carismático  
-Sí, es lindo, pero nadie como Ranma - Sango ojeaba un catalogo y se detuvo. Miroku lo noto.  
-Sucede algo??  
-Oh nada - Sango cerro la carpeta - solo que pienso que los chicos perfectos solo existen en el animee  
Miroku noto como la mirada de Sango se posaba en un poster de Tamahome con Miaka que se encontraba arriba de ella.  
-Bueno, yo opino que si existen los principes azules...  
-En serio lo crees? - Sango le sonrio. Miroku le correspondio el gesto.  
-Sí, y tu encontrarás a tu principe azul, ya verás.  
-Ni siquiera te he dicho si tengo novio  
-Una chica que se expresa así indica que no lo tiene  
Sango se volvio y le miro con detenimiento.  
-No eres tan malo como pareces...  
-Oh, tengo mis momentos - Miroku se levanto y le palmeo la mano rapidamente - lo encontrarás, de seguro anda pérdido, solo es cuestión de que se Ryoga  
Sango asintio con una sonrisa a medias, pero cambio a una mueca de molestia mientras apretaba la mano de Miroku que tenía otras intenciones.  
-Me toca y lo mato...tienes una cara de pervertido que no puedes con ella  
-Me declaro culpable - Miroku retiro la mano haciendo un gesto de dolor. Entonces se escucho un ruido seguido de varios gritos...ambos se miraron y salieron a ver.

-No me des la espalda maleducado! - Kagome miro con molestia al chico de cabellos blancos que se dio la vuelta.  
-No te estoy dando la espalda, solo que - Inuyasha trago saliva. El carácter de esta chica lo estaba sacando de quisio.  
-Que paso aquí? - Miroku emergio - porque el ruido?  
-Este...este...tonto! - Kagome miro a Inuyasha - cuando iba a entrar para preguntar por un peluche, entro y me cerro la puerta en mis narices.  
-Vale..no fue con intención.. - Inuyasha trataba de disculparse, pero Kagome le miro con furia.  
-Claro que sí, eres un maleducado...me fastidia que los hombres sean así!  
-Pues no se de que te quejas - Inuyasha espeto - mira como estas siendo tu ahora!  
-Tu no eres nadie para decirme eso!  
Miroku miro a Sango y ella nego con la cabeza. El carácter de Kagome era una contradicción muchas veces. Tan linda unas, otras veces parecía un volcan a punto de estallar. Miroku se acerco a Inuyasha.  
-Será mejro que te disculpes..  
-Pero ella inicio!!  
-Inuyasha...es una potencial cliente!  
El chico trago saliva y noto la mirada de rabia de Kagome. Iba a decir algo, pero ella se adelanto.  
-Sientate! - exclamo. Inuyasha trago saliva  
-Oye, no soy tu per...  
-Sientate!  
Inuyasha iba a decir algo más, pero la mirada de furia de la chica lo detuvo.  
-Bueno, bueno, me disculpo - Inuyasha hizo un gesto de molestia.  
-No, ya no hay disculpas...  
-Pero...  
-Será mejor que no hables con ella - musito Sango - cuando se enoja, es mejor callarse.  
Inuyasha simplemente suspiro y salio molesto rumbo al despacho. Miroku sonrio  
-Vaya con Inuyasha...  
-Inu..inuyasha? - tartamudeo Kagome abriendo los ojos - acaso él es...  
-Sí, el es el dueño del lugar...  
Kagome parpadeo sorprendida y luego miro a Sango.  
-Vaya, parecía tan distinto por el teléfono - Kagome puso mala cara - que decepción  
-No hagas caso, solo que no sabe como reaccionar con las chicas  
-Te escuche Miroku! - se escucho un grito desde el despacho.  
-Sería mejor que te disculparas - murmuro Sango. Kagome puso mala cara.  
-Yo no tengo que disculparme, que el se disculpe primero...  
-Pero ya lo hizo..  
Kagome simplemente se cruzo de brazos y se dirigio hacia una silla, viendo los catalogos de cartas de Sailor Moon. Sango y Miroku se miraron  
-En estos casos, la retirada es lo mejor - Miroku le ofrecio el brazo - me acompaña para tomar un helado  
Sango dudo en hacerlo, pero en estos casos, los berrinches de su amiga duraban bastante. Termino por aceptar y luego de despedirse de Kagome, ambos se dirigieron al local de la anciana Kaede.

Inuyasha miraba con cierto hastío la computadora, dandole clicks y viendo que serie nueva podía traer. Levanto la vista y vio a la chica mirar los catalogos, con una cara de molestia evidente. Había escuchado que la chica era Kagome, la misma que había hablado por teléfono. No podía creerlo aun, sonaba tan distinta. Se la había imaginado linda, cariñosa, pero cuando esta chica le regaño casí como si hubiera matado a alguien, sintio deseos de correr.  
Una sonrisa marco su cara mientras veía a la joven soltar un largo suspiro y cerrar el catalogo, luego se quedo viendo largamente una manta que mostraba a los chicos de Weib Crois. Inuyasha se levanto y se reclino en el mostrador.  
-Cuesta 15 dolares si te interesa.  
-No me hables - murmuro Kagome de espaldas - no estoy de humor, no escuchaste?  
Inuyasha suspiro y se volteo. Esta chica si que lo sacaba de sus casillas.  
-Oye, tendrás lo que me prometiste de Tetsuya?  
Inuyasha se volteo, no sabiendo que responder. Kagome se dio la vuelta y le miro.  
-Dejemos la discusión en el pasado, quieres?  
Inuyasha asintio algo desconcertado y saco un CD entre sus ropas. Kagome emitio una leve sonrisa...

-Como supiste que me gustaba el helado de fresa??  
-Observación - sonrio Miroku mientras probaba uno identico - lo note ayer cuando llegaste con tu amiga.  
-Vaya - sonrio Sango. Miroku y ella miraban como pasaban los coches por la ventana del local - me invitarias un café?  
-Claro, sería un honor - Miroku levanto la mano e hizo una seña a la anciana Kaede, dueña del lugar, para que le trajera uno  
-Que sea capucchino - Sango sonrio tímidamente. Miroku asintio y afirmo la orden - perdona, pero es que siempre que salgo de la escuela, salgo con mis amigas a tomar uno  
-Al menos no fumas  
-No, eso corre por cuenta de Kagome... - la anciana Kaede llego con una humeante taza de café y aparte un refresco - gracias  
Miroku asintio y noto la cara de Sango.  
-No dijiste gracias  
-Si las dije - murmuro Miroku.  
-No, para nada...se más educado.  
-Sospecho que Kagome y tu tienen muchas cosas en común - murmuro Miroku dandole un sorbo a su bebida. Sango sonrio levemente.  
-Somos un tanto dadas a tener buenos modales - Sango dejo lo que quedaba del barquillo y probo el café - hmmm, delicioso...no te gusta?  
-Estudio medicina, pero prefiero algo de tomar - el chico sonrio.  
-Hace cuanto que conoces a Inuyasha?  
-Hemos sido amigos desde hace años...cuando apenas ponía el negocio de animee.  
-Y que tal le va?  
-No puede quejarse, pero me sorprende como se actualiza en muchas cuestiones. Sabes que el manga de Tetsuya 2002 acabo ya en Japón?  
-No, pero pobre Kagome. Es fanática de esa serie a morir  
-Eso se nota señorita Nakazawa.  
-Puedes decirme Sango - sonrio la chica - pero yo seguire diciendote "su excelencia".  
-Gracias por el cumplido - Miroku le correspondio el gesto - basileia..  
-Basileia? Que es eso??  
-Eso te dejo de tarea para que lo averigues - le guiño un ojo el chico. Sango hizo una mueca de desagrado y siguio sorbiendo de la taza..

-Entonces dices que los Jedis pueden pelear así? Wow! no lo sabía  
-Sí, por eso la moda de Dragon Ball Z...así si has notado, Neo de Matrix se viste como...  
-Fuuma! de X! - Kagome salto emocionada - si lo ví, aunque la dos últimas películas me aburrieron un poco, inclusive me quede dormida.  
-Al menos viste Starwars completa?  
-No, pero esto me ha llamado la atención - Kagome se inclino viendo la computadora - como conseguiste Tetsuya en japonés?  
-Gracias a esta pequeña - Inuyasha palmeo orgulloso la computadora - simplemente me puse a buscar en el kaaza y otros buscadores sobre los videos. Me costo, pero pude bajar algunos capítulos en japonés..aunque ahora que ha salido la versión doblada, no tienen mucho valor.  
-A mi me encantaría tenerlos - sonrio Kagome - si quieres, te pago hasta por ello  
-No es necesario, encontrar a alguien que sea tan fanática es suficiente pago.  
-En serio?? Gracias!  
-Si quieres, busca en el catalogo y veremos que otra serie te interesa.  
Mientras la chica rebuscaba, Inuyasha la contemplo un instante. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros y sus ojos castaños brillaban ante lo que veía. Era tan distinta a la chica con la cual se había peleado antes...no parecían ser la misma. Su entusiasmo y su alegría le llenaban en muchos aspectos...aun más que con Kikyo.  
-Hey! No te me quedes mirando!  
Inuyasha reacciono y noto como Kagome le sonreía.  
-Ah, perdón, es que me extraña encontrar alguien como tu...  
-Que quieres decir??  
-Sí, que sea fanatica de estas cosas y tan...  
-Bonita??  
-Tu ego ya hablo - dijo con tono de molestia. Kagome solto una risita  
-Lo siento, solo que me encanta el animee. Igual me llevo el poster de Tamahome que tienes arriba.  
-Bueno, te hare un presupuesto, sospecho gastarás mucho  
Entonces se escucho el típico timbre de Forever Love. Sango y Miroku entraron saludando a ambos, mientras el último le mostraba una colección de llaveros. Kagome dio un saltito.  
-Ese será el tema de mi vals de boda.  
-Como?? - Inuyasha fruncio el cejo - boda??  
-Sí, la canción de Forever Love. La película de X es un asco, pero la canción del final... - Kagome suspiro - me encantaría que fuera el vals de mi boda.  
-Bueno, falta que tu esposo no se infarte al ponerlo  
-Sí, por eso voy a buscar alguien que igual le guste y acceda.  
-Te será algo díficil - Inuyasha sonrio y se volvio a la computadora, pero no dejo de notar como Kagome lo miraba de repente pero luego volvía su atención a los posters...

-Gracias chicos y disculpen hacerlos estar tan tarde - ambas chicas se inclinaron dando repetidas disculpas. Ambos negaron con la cabeza.  
-No se preocupen, nos divertimos, vuelvan cuando gusten...  
Ambas asintieron y luego de alzar la mano, se dirigieron hacia la parada de autobus. Miroku miro a Inuyasha.  
-Veo la pasaste bien, no?  
Inuyasha noto la cara de su amigo, pero le sonrio.  
-Mira quien lo dice, no te había visto tan alegre en los últimos meses  
-Supongo que la buena nota que saque en la escuela ayudo  
-Aja - Inuyasha se volteo - vamos, hay que cerrar...  
-Inuyasha...  
Una voz femenina hizo que ambos se volvieran. El susodicho abrio los ojos sorprendido  
-Kikyo...tu aquí?  
-Y que te parecio??  
-Excelente - Kagome traía dos CDS - al menos podre disfrutar un poco de los capítulos 2002 de Tetsuya  
-No me refiero a eso - Sango sonrio - te veías muy animada  
-Un poco, sí...pero la discusión que tuve...Inuyasha es demasiado necio  
-Pero tambien se nota que sabe  
-Sí, es simpático, aunque sino fuera tan... - Kagome se detuvo - oh no, olvide mi bolso!  
-De seguro fue en la tienda, regresemos  
-Sí, allí traigo el dinero y mis cosas... - Kagome se dio la vuelta mientras corría rumbo a Tessaiga.

-Kikyo, que haces aquí?  
-Inuyasha...yo...quería verte... - la chica, una joven de cabellos negros y ojos castaños claros le miraba con fervor  
-Creo que no tenemos mucho que hablar, sabes?  
-Inuyasha, dejame explicarte, lo que paso con Musou fue un accidente  
-Claro que no, me dejaste por él, lo recuerdas?  
-Sí, pero estaba confundida y no sabía que hacer...todo parecía tan...  
-Aburrido? Por favor! El amor no debe aburrir  
-Inuyasha, deja de regañarme!  
Miroku escuchaba con atención la discusión cuando noto que Kagome y Sango regresaban.  
-Disculpen - Miroku se dirigio hacia las chicas. Kagome noto lo que pasaba.  
-Que sucede??  
-Ay chicas, es un poco penoso, pero es mejor que vuelvan otro día  
-Quien es esa chica?  
-Es la ex-novia de Inuyasha..parece que quieren volver  
-Ex-novia?? - Kagome parpadeo. Por un momento sintio una extraña mezcla de molestia y aprehensión - como que ex-novia??  
-La señorita Kikyo...  
-Kikyo?? - Sango miro a Kagome. Ella parpadeo.  
-La novia de Musou, tu ex-novio!  
-Como, como??? - Miroku parecia confundido, pero Kagome se adelanto con un gesto de molestia hacia la pareja que discutía ya a voz alta.  
-Tu jamás me entendiste y ahora quieres venir a verme??  
-Quieres dejar de reclamarme por todo?? Estoy harta!  
-Inuyasha...  
Ambos se volvieron. Era Kagome, que parecía sumamente avergonzada por el momento.  
-Kagome, que haces aquí?  
-Olvide mi bolso y pense que...creo que estoy interrumpiendo  
-No, no lo estas haciendo - Inuyasha nego con la cabeza - esto esta por terminar.  
-Vaya Inuyasha, tan pronto me olvidaste? Y aparte con una copia mia??  
Kagome parpadeo sorprendida y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Inuyasha se adelanto y con un gesto furioso tomo la muñeca de Kikyo  
-Ella no es ninguna copia!! Y yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quieras!! Así que mejor vete!  
Kikyo parecio sorprendida, rapidamente se zafo del agarre y se alejo con un gesto digno rapidamente. Inuyasha respiraba con dificultad y luego volteo a ver a Kagome. Ella le miraba con un gesto de culpa.  
-Yo, no debí molestarte con tu novia y...  
-Ella no es mi novia... - Inuyasha solto un suspiro y trato de sonreír - ven, ya voy a cerrar, te acompaño a tu casa?  
Ella asintio poco convencida, pero noto como Inuyasha la tomaba con delicadeza del brazo, dejandose llevar...

A la distancia, Miroku y Sango emitieron una leve sonrisa.  
-Será mejor dejarlos solos, no crees?  
-Sí, será lo mejor... - Miroku se acerco a ella, pero Sango le fulmino con la mirada - esta bien, no te acompaño a tu casa.  
-Sí, no quiero que me toques - Sango le sonrio divertida - salvo si me dices que significa Basileia  
-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tu pequeña - Miroku le dedico una larga sonrisa

-Gracias por traerme - Kagome bajaba del taxi. Inuyasha salio y pago al chofer. Mientras se alejaban, la chica lo miro.  
-Sucede algo?  
-Tienes la mala mania de pagarle al chofer cuando sales, porque no lo haces adentro?  
-Lo sé - sonrio Inuyasha - me pueden asaltar  
-Claro, es mejor prevenir - Kagome se detuvo frente a su casa - bueno, nuevamente gracias por traerme  
-De nada...y perdona todo lo que paso.  
-No tiene importancia...tu ex-novia esta algo loca  
-Sí, un poco...  
Inuyasha capto el mensaje. Lo que realmente había querido decir Kagome era "como pudiste estar con alguien as"  
-Bueno...entonces te hablo o me hablas?  
-Hmmm, ya veremos...  
Kagome suspiro. Era un "ahora no"  
-Ya veo, bueno, buenas noches...  
-Kagome...quisiera pedirte un favor?  
-Sí, cual??  
-El episodio III se estrena en mayo 19 del siguiente año y quisiera saber si te gustaría ir conmigo  
-El siguiente año...?? Pero...  
-Sí, suena medio loco, pero no quiero decir que sea nuestra primera...ya sabes...  
Kagome sonrio y le puso un dedo en los labios.  
-Tontito - le susurro. Inuyasha asintio tocandole la mano. Kagome dio un paso atrás  
-Entonces?? Iremos?  
-Eso me parece bien - sonrio Kagome.  
-Esta bien, no se te olvide, hoy es 14 de noviembre...nos veremos entonces en mayo  
-Así sera...  
Kagome asintio y abrio el enrejado, alejandose.  
-Kagome!  
La chica se dio la vuelta y vio como el chico le saludaba militarmente. Ella solto una risa  
-No hagas eso, me averguenzas! - le regaño. Inuyasha sonrio y solo la vio entrar y cerrar la puerta...

Miroku miraba un libro sobre ginecologia mientras repasaba unas clases pasadas. El examen se acercaba y ahora que había tomado impulso, era bueno aprovecharlo. El vibrador y sonido de su celular lo desperto del trance. Noto en el identificador de llamadas que era un número nuevo.  
-Sí, hola?  
-Halo - sonrio una voz alegre por el otro lado - me recuerdas?  
-Sango - Miroku parpadeo - como conseguiste mi número?  
-Digamos que robe tu celular cuando fuiste al baño en el restaurante  
-Tramposa..pense que no querías nada conmigo  
-Te dire - rio ella - naa, solo quiero decirte que resolví tu acertijo  
-En serio?? Entonces...  
-Espero no seas así con todas las chicas o juro que te dejo sin herencia.  
-En realidad no eres la primera  
-Su excelencia!  
-Bromeo, bromeo - Miroku bajo la voz hasta hacerse casí inaudible - sino la unica.  
-Que dijiste?  
-Nada, nada...luego nos vemos, esta bien?  
-Esta bien, cuídese...bye  
-See ya - murmuro el chico mientras colgaba. Miro el celular un largo rato y finalmente emitio una larga sonrisa...

Kouga se tallaba el ojo con insistencia mientras miraba el sol entrar por el recibidor. Era la mañana del 26 y aun su familia no se había levantado. No tenía importancia, seguro le harían fiesta de cumpleaños en la tarde. Como costumbre, se calzo sus tennis y algo de ropa deportiva para ir a correr.  
-Hace un buen día - penso al momento de abrir la puerta, pero casí se tropieza al notar algo en la entrada. Miro hacia abajo y vio un pequeño peluche de un sapo. Este traía una nota que decía: aprietame.  
-Raro - Kouga estrujo el muñeco y solto una canción infantil de cumpleaños "Sapo verde eres tu, sapo verde eres tu". Kouga emitio una gran sonrisa y una de desconcierto al notar el remitente de la nota: Ayame.  
El chico suspiro y miro un largo raro el peluche. Finalmente nego con la cabeza y entro a la casa por su billetera. Esperaria encontrar una florería abierta a esas horas...

Fin..por el momento

Este fanfic me tomo una semana realizarlo y a diferencia de los otros de su misma categoría, no fue por falta de inspiración, sino por falta de un aparato donde escribirla. Hace 3 años inicie una relación con una persona que me ha inspirado bastante, no solo como una linda musa, sino tambien en otros sentidos en la vida.  
Así este escrito se compone de 3 partes, la próxima estara disponible en febrero y la última en mayo -. 


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha Fanfic  
"LOVE WARS"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de las CLAMP, así que nada de demandas.

Parte 2 de 3: Los chicos contratacan

Inuyasha volteo a ver a Kagome de reojo mientras el taxi se dirigía con rapidez al centro de la ciudad. Kagome parecio notarlo, pero su mirada furiosa se acentuo más, haciendo un gesto y mirando hacia otro lado.  
-Esta furiosa - penso el joven tragando saliva. Pero que podía hacer? Ella era la culpable...no se porque se ponía así, simplemente por un detalle como el de subirse él primero al taxi sin siquiera abrirle la puerta. Sin embargo, en el fondo, había querido vengarse de ella de algún modo. Si algo detestaba es que alguien quisiera mandarlo, inclusive dentro de su propia casa o negocio. Kagome había ido muy lejos al casí obligarlo a cerrar temprano, enfrente de tantos clientes, solo para ir a cenar.  
-Estupido día de san valentín - mascullo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
-Aja, así que el día te parece estupido no?  
Inuyasha dio un respingo. Había cometido otro error.  
-No, es que...  
-Mira, yo no se ni porque rayos vine por tí, sabes que...cuando lleguemos, cualquiera puede irse por su lado.  
-No, Kagome...no fue mi intención!  
-Pues que bonito, parece que sí - la chica se señalo - mirame! Me arregle lo mejor que pude y ni siquiera me dirigiste un cumplido  
-Como hacerlo si estabas corriendo a todos mis clientes!  
-Aja, que culpa tengo de que ellos sean más importantes que yo!  
-Kagome, ya basta!  
-Pues sí, ya basta! - ella se cruzo de brazos - no quiero volverte a ver en toda la vida!  
-Que!  
Entonces para sorpresa de Inuyasha, la chica puso una cara de seriedad negando.  
-Lo sabía, sabía que esto no iba a funcionar.  
Inuyasha sintio una infinita tristeza, aunque puso una cara de molestia. Ultimamente había escuchado mucho eso de Kagome, que las cosas iban funcionando pese a que los dos eran tremendamente orgullosos. Pese a que Kagome tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, no había encontrado otra chica con la cual llevar una vida como la que tenía ahora. En un tiempo su vida era solitaria, un tanto rutinaria. Sin embargo, la chica había venido a poner un tanto de alegría y de variedad a ella, aparte de que se divertía a su lado. Los comentarios y desplantes de Kagome no tenían par, pese a que tenía a Miroku y Sango.  
Simplemente, ni Kykyo le había hecho sentir así.  
El silencio volvio al taxi. El taxista parecio notarlo y acelero, tal vez terminar esto era lo mejor. Sin embargo, no noto como un coche daba la vuelta de manera brusca, haciendo que el taxista tuviera que frenar de golpe.  
-Ah! - Kagome reacciono asustada y casí se daba un frentazo contra el asiento delantero cuando Inuyasha la sujeto con firmeza.  
-Lo siento - musito el taxista.  
-No hay problema - Inuyasha sonrio mientras sujetaba a la joven - estas bien?  
Kagome asintio por inercia y miro al joven. Este había reaccionado para evitar que se diera un golpe a costa suya. Una calidez extraña inundo su corazón mientras se separaba.  
-Sí...estoy bien...  
Inuyasha asintio mientras se acomodaba en su lado del asiento. Kagome le miro de reojo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Por un momento sintio unos deseos terribles de pedirle perdón, pero se contuvo. Su orgullo se lo impedía.  
Inuyasha. Era un caso pérdido según ella. No solo era tosco, orgulloso y un solitario sin remedio, aparte sus modales dejaban mucho que desear. ¿Que más podía pedir en alguien que continuaba rechazaba a las demás personas? Eso le había dado dolores de cabeza, desde con su madre hasta con sus amigos.  
Sin embargo, era bastante confiable, protector y aparte sus propias lócuras hacían que ella se divirtiera y se sintiera segura, lo cual un chico no le había provocado en mucho tiempo. En otras palabras, Inuyasha era algo constante y eso en un mundo que cambia a cada momento, era díficil de hallar.  
-Maldición - penso luchando entre lo que sentía y su orgullo...

Miroku se tallo el puente de la nariz con insistencia. Miro su reloj con hastio mientras se recargaba en una banca en los jardínes del hospital.  
-Y apenas son las 10 de la noche - penso pesadumbrado. La guardia había resultado bastante pesadita y aun quedaba toda la noche por delante. ¿Es que acaso los accidentes no se terminaban por ser día de San Valentín? Al contrario, estos parecía aumentar...  
Entonces noto como una pareja se besaba en los confines del jardín. De seguro eran familiares que visitaban a algún paciente y habían encontrado un sitio para demostrarse su cariño. Por un momento sintio envidia de ellos y de su vida normal. Él en cambio tenía que trabajar en este día del mes y aparte se encontraba sin alguien que pudiera acompañarlo o al menos hablarle.  
-Abajo el amor - penso sonriendo mientras movía el cuello de un lado a otro.  
Entre tanto, en las afueras del hospital, una joven miraba al guardia con cierta molestia.  
-Pero señorita...  
-Mire, no vengo a visitar a un paciente, solamente vengo a ver un amigo, trabaja en el hospital  
-Sí, pero...  
Sango suspiro. Había tardado varios minutos en convencer al guardia, sin embargo, este se había negado en varias ocasiones. Sango suspiro. Había quedado en cenar con sus amigas por el día, pero el evento se había cancelado al final. Entonces fue cuando penso en visitar a Miroku.  
-Hmmm - fruncio el cejo. Entonces sonrio maliciosamente - bueno, no podría vocearlo, dígale que es de parte de su novia.  
-De su novia? Pense era su amigo.  
-Bueno, es que le da la pena, ya sabe.  
-Entiendo - el guardia sonrio - si es así, con gusto lo hare, es san valentín no?  
Sango asintio mientras el guardia tomaba el teléfono para marcar el voceo.  
Miroku entro por las puertas de urgencias. Noto la presencia de Hachi, uno de sus externos, que se acercaba.  
-Amo Miroku, amo Miroku...  
-Hachi, que te he dicho que no me digas así... - suspiro - que paso?  
-Pues parece que la actividad se calmo, ya termine de suturar al último golpeado.  
-Bien, al menos podremos descansar un poco.  
Entonces se escucho el timbre de voceo. Miroku por instinto, pelo oreja...  
_Interno Miroku, interno Miroku, se le solicita en la entrada del hospital. Su novia ha venido a verlo._  
-Novia? - Miroku enarco una ceja. Hachi parpadeo.  
-Señor Miroku, tiene novia?  
Miroku no supo que contestar, mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada del hospital...

Ayame solto un largo suspiro al tanto terminaba de sorber su bebida. Un ligero hipo comenzo a llenar su garganta.  
-Maldita sea todos los hombres - dijo mientras levantaba su vaso. Al instante, un camarero trajo una nueva "michelada" en su mesa. Ayame asintio con una sonrisa y comenzo a beber nuevamente.  
-Todos los hombres son unos idiotas - volvio a decir dejando el vaso a un lado. Era 14 de febrero y ella se encontraba completamente sola. Bueno, no sola, estaba con unas amigas, pero se supone era el día del amor ¿Donde estaban todos los hombres guapos y lindos?  
Había al menos tratado de hablar con Inuyasha y Miroku, pero uno estaba con su "novia" y el otro en el hospital.  
-Kouga - murmuro. El susodicho no le había hablado en una semana. Pensaba que su "relación" con él había mejorado, desde que le había dado ese regalo en noviembre pasado. Sin embargo, ahora ni sus luces.  
Tampoco podía culparlo. El daba clases de historia en una escuela nocturna para pagarse la universidad y tenía que trabajar en la noche y estudiar de día. Ella en cambio solo se dedicaba al estudio.  
Entonces sintio que algo vibraba en su cinto. Se quito el celular y vio que había recibido un mensaje.  
_Feliz San Valentín...estoy a medio examen. Ánimos..._  
Ayame sintio que sus ojos se humedecían ante lo que había leído. El mensaje era de Kouga.  
-Tonto - murmuro abrazando el celular. Con renovada energía, se tomo el vaso de un solo golpe y lo alzo al aire.  
-Otro más! - grito emocionada...

Inuyasha pago al taxista y lo despidio de un gesto mientras arrancaba. Entonces noto como Kagome caminaba rumbo al restaurante sin esperarlo. Desde lo que había pasado en el coche, habían vuelto a quedar en silencio, pero el ambiente se notaba menos pesado.  
-Es mi oportunidad - penso el chico. Entonces noto como un joven que vendía rosas aparecía a un lado de ellos.  
-Espera Kagome...  
-Oye, es que... - la chica iba a replicar, cuando noto que Inuyasha pagaba una rosa y luego se hincaba frente a ella, tosiendo ligeramente - me perdonas?  
-Inu... - Kagome parpadeo sorprendida y volteo a todos lados - que haces? Estamos a media calle...  
Efectivamente, varias personas se habían detenido a ver la escena. Kagome tartamudeo.  
-Estas loco!  
-Lo sé, pero ya sabes porque - sonrio él enseñando la rosa - perdoname, por ser como soy.  
Ella suspiro y tomo la rosa.  
-Es la primera que me regalas.  
-Bueno - él se levanto - no había encontrado una situación apropiada para ello - su gesto se puso orgulloso y se cruzo de brazos - mira, sino la quieres, regresamela, esta bien?  
Entonces para sorpresa de él, la chica lo abrazo y lo estrecho. Inuyasha se sonrojo y tosio pesadamente  
-Supongo esto debo tomarlo como un "sí"? - murmuro por lo bajo. Kagome asintio y le tomo de la mano.  
-Ven loco, van a cerrar - sonrio mientras se dirigían a paso rapido al restaurante...

-Jajajaja - Sango reía a voz alta - debiste ver tu cara  
-Claro, claro - el suspiro mientras se recargaba en la misma banca. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba una joven a su lado, lo cual no dejaba de extrañarle.  
-Que sucede?  
-Te ves muy bien...muy guapa - él sonrio al señalar su atuendo. Sango se miro, se levanto y dio una vuelta rápida.  
-Ah, esto? Es que iba con unas amigas, pero se cancelo todo al final.  
-Entiendo, entonces soy tu valvula de seguridad?  
-Algo por el estilo... - Sango sonrio y le pellizco la mejilla - y no me digas guapa...me agrada más "bonita"  
-Vale bonita - él sonrio - gracias por la visita.  
-No es nada. Debe ser duro estar trabajando en este día.  
-Uno se acostumbra... - musito. Sango se quedo en silencio y luego se volvio a sentar a lado del chico. Una ambulancia salía con las luces a toda marcha.  
-Como es que afrontas la muerte en estos casos?  
-Eh?  
-Sí, debe ser algo fuera de lo normal. Lidear con ello y la vida.  
-Bueno, no es sencillo. Mi primer paciente como externo fallecio.  
-En serio? Que pena.  
Miroku nego con la cabeza.  
-Fue muy duro. Un señor que estaba bien y en un instante, tuvo un ataque cardíaco fulminante. Fue triste ver como toda su familia lloraba su muerte.  
-Al menos tenía quien lo recordara.  
-Sí, eso sí...pero uno termina por ver que es un proceso natural. Todos vamos a morir, aunque muchas veces no aceptamos cuando será nuestra hora.  
Sango asintio.  
-Sabes, pareces muy distinto.  
-Como dices?  
-Generalmente estas sonriendo o flirteando con las mujeres, pero jamás te había visto serio - ella sonrio - hasta meláncolico.  
-Bueno, tengo mis momentos - el termino por sonreír - en esta carrera hay que tomarse las cosas en serio, o el paciente la paga...  
Entonces, Sango se inclino y beso la mejilla de Miroku. Este parpadeo sorprendido.  
-Eh..y esto?  
-Tu regalo de san valentín - ella sonrio mientras se levantaba - bueno, tengo que irme...  
-Te acompaño, seguro el guardia querra ver que realmente somos novios.  
Sango noto la mirada sucia del chico.  
-Ni se te ocurra besarme o abrazarme depravado!  
-Claro que no haría eso. A propósito, quiero preguntarte algo  
-Sí, que cosa?  
-Te gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?  
Lo siguiente que Miroku recibio fue un pellizco en el hombro mientras la chica se alejaba molesta. El chico sonrio enormemente...mientras se frotaba el brazo con insistencia.

Kouga suspiro mientras sus estudiantes se retiraban. No pudo evitar reprimir un bostezo. El examen había sido muy largo pero confiaba en que la mayoría saldrían aprobados.  
-Es mejor dormir - penso mientras arreglaba su portafolios - mañana hay clases temprano.  
Entonces al tomar su celular del cajón, noto que le habían llegado al menos 3 mensajes y una llamada pérdida.  
_Tambien feliz san valentín para tí...  
Espero estes bien y suerte en el examen. Espero todos aprueben.  
...te extraño..._

Kouga no pudo evitar sonreír. El mensaje que le había mandado a Ayame había resultado bastante beneficioso sin querer. Estaba a medio examen cuando se le ocurrio enviarlo. Ya se había felicitado con Inuyasha y Miroku, pero jamás había pensado en mandarle un mensaje a una chica por ese día. Su relación con ella jamás había tocado un San Valentín. El era tan solitario como el mismo Inuyasha, aunque odiara a morir a la "bestia" como solía decirle.  
Sin embargo, al ver su celular, noto como el nombre de Ayame figuraba primero de toda la lista. Sin reprimirse, le mando un mensaje al momento.  
¿Era tiempo de perdonarla?  
¿O al contrario, el necesitaba perdonarse?  
Entonces marco el celular para escuchar el correo de voz. Una voz dulce y conocida emergio...aunque algo distorsionada.

_Te quiero Kouga chan..._

El mensaje era corto, pero dejo a Kouga impresionado. Ayame era muy orgullosa y verla expresar así lo que sentía era algo como ver nevar en julio. Se sintio aturdido y conmovido por unos momentos mientras miraba el celular. Una sensación de culpa y remordimiento le lleno mientras dejaba el aparato sobre la mesa.

Inuyasha miro con miedo a Kagome. El restaurante se encontraba atiborrado mientras el jefe mesonero les miraba con culpabilidad.  
-Lo siento, llegaron tarde y tuve que ocupar su reservación.  
-Pero es que...  
-Lo sentimos - se inclino el jefe mientras se daba la vuelta. Kagome hizo una mueca de molestia mientras salía del lugar. Inuyasha suspiro. Apenas había logrado el perdón de ella y ahora otra vez estaba furiosa. ¿Que acaso no podía salirle algo bien?  
-No te preocupes...  
-Eh?  
-Sí, no hay problema - sonrio Kagome - al fin, no quería cenar allí  
-Pero...  
Entonces la chica se detuvo y vio un puesto ambulante pasar a lado suyo.  
-Quiero un trolelote.  
-Ehhh?  
-Sí, quiero uno - sonrio mientras miraba el puesto - vamos, compramelo si?  
-Pero la cena...?  
-Ya encontraremos un lugar, vamos...  
Inuyasha se encogio de hombros mientras seguía a la joven.

_Como comenzamos yo no lo se  
La historia que no tiene fin  
Ni como llegaste a ser la mujer, que toda la vida pedi.  
Contigo hace falta pasión  
Y un toque de poesía  
Y sabiduría, pues yo, trabajo con fantasías.  
recuerdas el día que te cante.  
Fue un subito escalofrío  
Por si no lo sabes, te lo dire  
Yo nunca deje de sentirlo  
Contigo hace falta pasión  
No debe fallar jamás  
También maestría, pues yo...trabajo con el corazón  
Cantar al amor, ya no bastara  
Es poco para mí  
Si quiero decirte que nunca habrá  
Cosa más bella que tú  
Cosa más linda que tú  
Única como eres.  
Inmensa cuando quieres...  
Gracias por existir_

_Como comenzamos, yo no lo se  
La historia que toca a su fin  
Que es ese misterio que no se fue  
Lo llevo aquí dentro de mí  
Serán los recuerdos que no  
No dejan pasar la edad  
Serán las palabras pues yo...  
Sabrás mi trabajo es la voz  
Cantar con amor, ya no bastara.  
Es poco para mí  
Si quiero decirte que nunca habrá  
Cosa más bella que tú  
Cosa más linda que tú  
Única como eres  
Inmensa cuando quieres...  
Gracias por existir..._

_Amen_

Miroku abrio los ojos mientras dejaba de taradear la canción. Eran la una de la mañana y el día de San Valentín ya había pasado. No podía decir que había sido el mejor que había tenido, pero si el más extraño...  
...Y hermoso.  
Aun podía ver la imagen de Sango, maquillada, con esa falda que llegaba a la mitad de la pierna. Se había sentido atraído por ella desde que la conocio, pero no se había sentido así antes. Aparte, la sonrisa y los ojos traviesos de la chica eran bastante cautivadores.  
No entendía porque no tenía un novio formal, alguien debía haber allí  
Igual no le había dicho por no herirlo, quien sabe.  
Y es que en el fondo, pese a la jactancia que mostraba, Miroku no se sentía seguro de sí mismo. Era inteligente, pero no era alguien que pudiera irradiar ese carisma que tenían muchos de sus compañeros, aparte de que se sentía un tanto inseguro con las mujeres. ¿Como podía serle atractivo a alguien como Sango? Que era bonita y aparte carismatica?  
Eso termino por abrumarlo y hundio la cabeza entre los brazos.  
-Vaya suerte de enamorarme de algo inalcanzable para mí - penso. Sí. Se había enamorado de esa chica...no podía negarlo.  
Nuevamente el voceo volvio a hacerse presente.  
_Personal de intendencia, favor de presentarse a quirófano._  
Miroku suspiro. Por un momento, penso que ella había regresado, pero eso no era posible. Debía estar ahora en casa o con algún chico pasando una buena velada.  
-Será mejor tomar algo de aire - se levanto mientras salía de la unidad de urgencias...  
Entre tanto, extrañamente, Sango estaba en la parada del autobus afueras del hospital. Hacía dos horas que el servicio ya había sido suspendido, pero ella aun continuaba allí.  
-Diablos! - mascullo - porque una chica tan linda como yo esta sola en un día como este!  
Era cierto que San Valentín había terminado, pero aun era la noche de tal. Se supone las chicas bonitas tenían alguien que las acompañara, pero...  
Sango no pudo evitar enojarse con su forma de ser. Ella misma había provocado eso. No le habían faltado invitaciones para ese día, desde cenas en restaurantes hasta veladas románticas en casa de algunos amigos. Sabía que muchos de ellos le pretendían y muy en serio. Tenía inclusive algunos anillos que le habían regalado.  
Sin embargo, había terminado por rechazarlos. ¿Que rayos le pasaba por la cabeza?  
-Seguro aun espero a ese chico especial - murmuro. Entonces noto como una persona salía del hospital, mientras saludaba a los guardias.  
-Miroku?  
-Sango? - el chico parpadeo sorprendido - que haces aquí?  
-Es que... - la chica trago saliva - bueno...  
-Sango - se acerco - acaso estas loca? Es muy peligroso estar a estas horas y más tu sola!  
Sango se sonrojo.  
-Se defenderme sola, no tienes que preocuparte.  
Pero Miroku parecio ignorarla y saco su bata cubriendola  
-Venga, que también hace frío...vamos adentro.  
-Pero...  
-Tu no te preocupes - le guiño un ojo - ya saben que eres mi novia.  
Sango no pudo evitar sonreír mientras asentía. La bata del chico tenía su loción.  
-Usas Carolina Herrera para hombres? - murmuro. Miroku asintio.  
-Sí, como lo sabes?  
-Por nada - Sango se acurruco dentro de la bata...

Kouga solto un largo bostezo mientras apagaba las luces del baño. Entonces miro el celular en la comoda y sonrio. Le había mandado un mensaje a Ayame, pero ella no habia contestado. Seguro que estaba con alguien más y se había olvidado de todo.  
Sin embargo, en el momento que iba a meterse en la cama, se escucho el celular canturrear: El mundo he de cambiar.  
-Bueno?  
-Kouga-chan! - Ayame canturreo alegremente - como estas?  
-Ayame?  
-La misma - se escucho un "hic". Kouga enarco una ceja.  
-Has estado tomando?  
-No, para nada...espera, mi cerveza se enfría...  
-Ayame...  
-Nada, nada, no me regañes, si?  
-Vale - el suspiro y se sento en la cama - como estas?  
-Contenta. Muy contenta. Se que me quieres...y me tiene eso contenta.  
-Eh sí - Kouga le salio una gota de sudor - no sería mejor que te durmieras?  
-No, la noche es joven. Aparte, te extraño mi amor  
-Yo también, pero no sería mejor discutirlo cuando estes mejor?  
-Estoy bien. Aparte... - la voz de Ayame se torno seria - es mejor así.  
-Como?  
Se escucho un suspiro y como alguien tomaba un fuerte trago. Kouga hizo una mueca.  
-Sabes que te quiero. Se que me cuesta mucho decirlo a veces...más bien, demasiado...  
-Lo sé, se como eres.  
-Sí, y no se como me soportas. Odio a veces no ser sincera, como el resto de las chicas.  
-Vamos, eso es parte de tu manera de ser.  
-Sí, ya lo se. Pero no te molesta que no sea sincera?  
-No, para nada - sonrio - solo que si me lo dijerás más seguido, pues tampoco haría mal.  
Ayame solto una risita.  
-Si verdad?  
-Es ironico que yo no sea el que este tomando.  
-Je, ya ves...cosas de la vida - Ayame rio - no vienes a mi casa? Estoy sola...  
Esto último hizo que Kouga se despegara del celular.  
-Eh...no lo creo.  
-Oh vamos, no la pasarás tan mal - ronroneo la chica.  
-Creo que me la pasaría bastante bien - el rio - pero es mejor si estas en tus 5 sentidos.  
-Estoy en mis 5 sentidos, solo que ahora...ya sabes...  
-Ayame...  
-Ya, perdona. Pero es que tu también eres un depravado, no recuerdas ese beso que nos dimos en mi casa hace unos meses?  
Kouga se sonrojo de recordarlo.  
-Bueno, no llegamos a más...  
-No, porque te lo impedi. Eres un pervertido!  
-Ya, ya, lo sé. Pero como no serlo con alguien como tu... - comento Kouga. Ayame rio  
-Te extraño...  
-Y yo también...quieres perdonarme?  
-No, yo soy la que debo pedir perdón.  
-No lo creo. No encajo en tu mundo.  
-Cierto, no encajas en mi mundo - ella parecio dar un nuevo trago - oh...se acabo. En fin, pero nuestros sentimientos siguen uniendonos.  
Se hizo un silencio en la línea.  
-Te quiero - dijeron los dos a la vez. Kouga se sonrojo mientras se escuchaba una leve risa de parte de Ayame.  
-Voy a la cama...  
-Eso me alegra.  
-Sí, ya no tengo que beber...  
-Ayame... - murmuro el chico.  
-Ya, ya, no me regañes...cuidate mucho si? Y perdona llamarte tan tarde.  
-No hay problema. Ya sabes que por tí, todo se pasa.  
-Lo sé - ella se puso seria - gracias en serio Kouga-chan. Feliz San Valentín.  
-Feliz San Valentín...descansa Ayame.  
-Me estas corriendo? - ella contesto con tono defensivo.  
-No, pero dijiste que te ibas a dormir  
-Sí, pero no me corras  
-No lo estoy haciendo - Kouga entorno los ojos. Ayame rio  
-Buenas noches corazón - colgo. Kouga solo miro el celular. Tal vez era muy noche, pero seguro dormiría tranquilo y en paz.

Inuyasha abrazaba a Kagome por el hombro mientras el taxi iba de regreso a casa de ella. La noche había resultado extraña y díficil al principio, pero no pudo haber terminado de mejor manera. Luego de comprar los trolelotes, habían llegado a una cafetería cercana al restaurante. Ordenaron de cenar algo sencillo y platicaron muchas cosas, mientras Kagome tomaba un capuccino acompañado de un panque. Inuyasha había pedido algo más fuerte, unos huevos revueltos, que termino devorando con rapidez. En fin, entre la cena, habían comentado sobre lo último en anime hasta cuestiones sobre historia. Era sorprendente como una chica sabía tanto de la primera guerra mundial, cuando le gustaba más las historias románticas y el manga.  
-En que piensas?  
Inuyasha parpadeo y miro a la joven.  
-En nada...  
-No te creo, te quedaste pensativo.  
-Bueno, pensaba en lo de esta noche...me la pase muy bien.  
-Yo también - ella sonrio y miro al frente. Las luces de la ciudad golpeaban su cara. Entonces noto la mirada de Inuyasha - que tanto me ves?  
-No se - el miro para otro lado molesto. Kagome sonrio.  
-No lo hagas, vas a gastarme.  
-Graciosa...  
Kagome solto una risita y entonces tomo la mano de Inuyasha.  
-Eh, que haces?  
-Siempre te quejas de que no te hago cariños, si quieres, dejo de hacerlo  
-No, para nada, solo me sorprendí  
-Me alegra causar ese efecto en tí - Kagome se inclino sobre su hombro. Inuyasha parpadeo un poco sorprendido.  
-Es extraño que pese a estar ya 3 meses saliendo, aun te incomodes en mi presencia.  
-Hay costumbres que jamás se quitan - murmuro el joven apenado. Kagome solo nego con la cabeza. Entonces el taxi se detuvo. Los dos bajaron rapidamente. Inuyasha iba a pagar, cuando noto la mirada de la joven.  
-Vale, prometo hacerlo dentro del taxi la próxima vez... - el sonrio. Kagome asintio con gesto autoritario.  
-Es que es peligroso, pueden asaltarte.  
-Esta bien, ya sabes que te protegería - Inuyasha hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.  
-Eres un cabezota.  
Inuyasha solo sonrio mientras se detenían frente a la casa de Kagome. La luz de la cocina estaba encendida y se pudo ver a la señora Higurashi en el fondo, saludar al joven. Inuyasha le correspondio el gesto.  
-Vaya, al fin te comportas.  
-Vamos, que aprendo lento, pero aprendo...bueno, vas a dejar de criticarme o abrazarme?  
-Insinuas que mis criticas no son buenas? - Kagome elevo la voz peligrosamente.  
-No, son bastante instructivas, pero también un abrazo no estaría nada mal  
Kagome se cruzo de brazos molesta, pero entonces se inclino sobre el chico y lo estrecho con fuerza. En su mano aun conservaba la rosa.  
-Gracias por la velada.  
-No fue nada... - susurro él. Entonces se separo y noto como la chica había cerrado los ojos y alzaba la cabeza hacia él. Inuyasha parpadeo sorprendido...sin más, se inclino hacia ella.  
Sin embargo, Kagome solo sintio como unos labios se posaban...pero en su nariz. La chica parpadeo sorprendida y solo vio como Inuyasha salía corriendo de allí.  
-Inuyasha! - grito Kagome - abajo!  
Tal fue el grito que Inuyasha sin querer piso una piedra y tropezo justo en los escalones. Solo se pudo escuchar como traqueteaba en las escaleras entre "ays" y "ouchs" hasta que se oyo un golpazo. Ksgome se dio la vuelta molesta mientras azotaba la puerta de la cocina. Abajo, Inuyasha estaba en el suelo, con una Xx en cada ojo.  
-Eso dolio - murmuro lastimado...  
-Inuyasha?  
El susodicho agito la cabeza y se levanto del suelo adolorido. Fue cuando noto quien le hablaba.  
-Kykyo? Tu aquí?

-Gracias - sonrio Sango mientras Miroku le tendía un café en la mano - no vas a tomar?  
-No, no me gusta el café.  
-Entonces como te mantienes despierto?  
-Con voluntad y buenas dosis de comida - Miroku desenvolvio un sandwich. Sango sonrio y sorbio del vaso.  
-Esta rico...pese a ser de una maquina...  
Miroku asintio mientras veía como una ambulancia salía por la entrada.  
-Espero no estar quitandote tiempo  
-No, luego de que viniste, casí no ha llegado gente - el sonrio - así que te agradezco por una noche tranquila.  
Sango le correspondio el gesto y miro hacia el cielo.  
-Mi madre debe estar pensando que estoy en una fiesta o cena.  
-Entiendo, porque no saliste con algun chico? Seguro debes tener muchos pretendientes.  
Miroku se callo. Sin querer, había hecho esa pregunta que tanto le había obsesionado  
Sango suspiro y le miro.  
-Porque ninguno me interesa...no sé...no me llaman la atención, no para disfrutar un día como este.  
-Entiendo... - Miroku no pudo evitar sonreír - me alegra que estes aquí.  
-Sí, extraño lugar para pasar el San Valentín.  
Entonces lo que sucedio a continuación fue extraño. Miroku miro a Sango. Ella le sonrio e inclino la cabeza dejando el vaso a un lado. Miroku parecio entender el gesto y se inclino sobre ella. Sango elevo la cabeza y cerro los ojos mientras Niroku inclinaba los labios sobre los de ella y le imprimia un suave beso. Sango sonrio y repentinamente lo abrazo. El le correspondio el gesto estrechandola.  
El beso duro varios minutos, cuando finalmente se separaron. Sango estaba un poco sonrojada mientras Miroku solto un largo suspiro.  
-Es raro que me sonroje - murmuro la chica.  
-Vaya frase más romántica...  
-Era un cumplido - sentencio ella mientras señalaba sus mejillas - yo...siento si el beso...  
-Me encanto...  
Sango sonrio ampliamente. Sin embargo, noto como una mano estaba en cierta zona de su cuerpo, acariciandola.  
Lo siguiente que vino fue un puñetazo que mando a Miroku por los suelos. Sango le miro con molestia.  
-Por si no lo sabes, yo no suelo dar bofetadas. Golpeo con el puño cerrado - mascullo furiosa. Miroku sonrio con la marca de los nudillos en el pomulo derecho...

_So you're leaving in the morning on the early train  
I could say everything's alright  
And I could pretend and say goodbye  
Got your ticket  
Got your suitcase  
Got your leaving smile  
I could say that's the way it goes  
And I could pretend and you won't know  
That I was lying_

Cause I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I?

We took a taxi to the station, not a word was said  
And I saw you walk across the road  
For maybe the last time I don't know  
Feeling humble  
I heard a rumble  
On the railway track  
And when I hear that whistle blow  
I'll walk away and you won't know  
That I'll be crying

Cause I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I?

Even try ……I'll always be here by your side  
Why, why, why ……I never wanted to say goodbye  
Why even try ….I'm always here if you change, change your mind

So you 're leaving in the morning on the early train  
I could say everything's alright  
And I could pretend and say goodbye  
But that would be lying

Cause I can't stop loving you  
No I can't stop loving you  
No I won't stop loving you  
Why should I even try?

Kagome caminaba por las escalinatas del templo con rapidez. Era cierto que aun seguía aun molesta con Inuyasha, pero también quería ver sino se había lastimado.  
-Ese tonto solo me da problemas - penso molesta con un botíquin en manos. Iba a doblar la esquina, cuando escucho voces. Se detuvo en seco y se refugio en la guardilla. Abrio los ojos sorprendida Eran Kikyo e Inuyasha.  
-Veo que pasaste un buen San Valentín - musito la chica fríamente. Inuyasha le miro con tranquilidad.  
-Sí - miro hacia el templo - acabo de dejar a mi cita.  
Kikyo asintio. Kagome fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos castaños eran brillantes, con un cierto destello verdoso. Aparte su cabello castaño terminaba en una enorme coleta.  
-Yo también salí. Musou fue muy amable en traerme.  
-Supongo es tu nuevo novio no?  
Kikyo asintio y se acerco a Inuyasha.  
-Sabes, aun no puedo olvidar lo que tuvimos. Esos dos San Valentines fueron muy buenos.  
Kagome sintio una punzada de dolor en el pecho. No pudo evitar suprimir un suspiro de molestia y tristeza.  
-Sí, pero todo cambia no?  
Kikyo parecio desconcertada con la respuesta.  
-A que te refieres?  
-Bueno, he aprendido que las cosas vienen y van, lo importante es tu presente.  
-Entiendo...entonces me has olvidado?  
-No Kikyo, el pasado no puede obviarse - Inuyasha metio las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón - no podría olvidar lo que hicimos...fueron momentos muy bonitos.  
-Entonces...?  
-Sin embargo, ahora son solo eso - Inuyasha paso a lado de Kikyo y la miro - recuerdos.  
-Entiendo - la joven sonrio fríamente - entonces ya no sientes nada por mi?  
-Quizás nostalgia y un cierto sentimiento parecido al cariño - le sonrio - sigues siendo muy guapa como siempre.  
-Gracias - entonces la sonrisa de Kikyo se hizo calida. Kagome apreto los puños con furia. Ese maldito coqueto!  
-Pero - la sonrisa de Kikyo se esfumo - ha cambiado la forma en que me miras...ya no tienes ese brillo para mí.  
-Como?  
Kikyo señalo el templo.  
-Cuando te levantaste, miraste hacia arriba...con ese mismo brillo.  
-Feh - sonrio el chico - no se a que viene ese comentario tan cursí.  
-Te gusta esa chica no? Y mucho. Nosotros siempre pasabamos en la casa el san valentín. Primera vez que veo que sales...  
Kagome parpadeo sorprendida. Eso no lo sabía.  
-Creo que ella lo vale no? - Inuyasha se puso serio y se dio la vuelta - un gusto en verte nuevamente Kikyo.  
-Digo lo mismo. Espero no me olvides.  
Inuyasha nego con la cabeza  
-El presente es lo que importa. Mientras el presente siga...el futuro también.  
Kikyo suspiro y levanto la mano para atraer un taxi mientras Inuyasha se perdía calles abajo. Kagome se recargo sobre la guardilla. Entonces no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa mientras apretaba el botíquin.  
-Yo sere tu presente - se dijo a sí misma.  
Entonces un ruido repentino hizo que casí se desmayara. Noto que aun llevaba su celular y lo saco rapidamente.  
-Tonta - se escucho la voz de Inuyasha - eres mi presente...cuidate.  
Kagome solo escucho el click y miro el celular. ¿El sabía que ella había estado escuchando?  
-Inuyasha - la chica apreto el celular - TE OOOOOOOOODIOOOOOOO!  
Entre tanto, el chico había guardado el aparato, cuando estornudo fuertemente.  
-Hmrrf...de seguro alguien esta hablando mal de mí - sonrio mientras se dirigía hacia su casa. Ayame parpadeo confusa mientras apagaba el radio-despertador. Había programado la alarma para despertarse a las 7 de la mañana, pero había pasado una media hora sonando. Sin embargo, esa canción la desperto sin querer...  
-Ya entiendo - se enderezo en la cama - esa canción me la dedico Kouga antes de terminar...  
Sintio una ambivalencia de alegría y amargura. Aparte de una terrible jaqueca.  
-Me estoy haciendo vieja - penso mientras sentía una cruda como pocas. Abrio la puerta y vio como Kouga estaba enfrente suyo con una pastilla en mano y un vaso de agua. En la otra mano, sostenía un helado de fresa.  
-Ah, gracias - sonrio la chica tomando la pastilla y luego el trago de agua. Fue cuando reacciono - KOUGA! QUE HACES AQUÍ?  
-Pense en venir a visitarte.  
-Pero es que... - la chica se tapo el cuerpo con las manos.  
-Tu famila salio y me dejo a tu cuidado. Aparte de que te ocultas? No creo que tengas algo que no halla visto - replico con malicia.  
-Eres un sucio - espeto la chica metiendose en la cama. Kouga rio y se sento a su lado.  
-Venga, no te enojes.  
Ayame puso mala cara. Entonces reparo en el helado  
-Eso es para mí?  
-Sí, supongo te haría falta no?  
Ayame asintio y tomo el pote. Con rapidez comenzo a devorar el helado.  
-Cuidado, te dolerá la cabeza.  
-No, ñam..para nada...esta buenísimo. Muchas gracias...como sabías que...?  
-Te conozco, no?  
Ayame sonrio y dejo el pote a un lado.  
-Muchas gracias, en serio.  
-Na, deja eso. Ahora terminate tu helado...que bien que me costo.  
-Tacaño - espeto la chica mientras volvía a la carga. Entonces noto la mirada del chico - que sucede?  
-Bueno, tengo que algo que pedirte...espero aceptes  
Ayame fruncio el cejo extrañada...

Miroku emergio del hospital a las 3 pm con un gesto de cansancio. Al menos la guardia había terminado y podía dormir el resto de la tarde.  
Aunque no podía quejarse: la había logrado besar y pese que Sango parecio tener amnesia luego de ello, no había pasado la cosa a mayores.  
-Te notas exhausto - se escucho una voz frente de él. Miroku elevo la vista y vio a la chica esperarle en la parada del bus, la misma en la noche anterior.  
-Sango, que haces aquí?  
-Supongo que esperarte...me levante temprano - ella sonrio.  
-Eh, si vienes a enojarte conmigo por lo que paso ayer...  
Sango se acerco y nego con la cabeza.  
-No, disculpame a mí. Solo que todo fue tan rápido, que me espante y no supe como reaccionar.  
Miroku también sonrio.  
-Esta bien...si quieres, podemos irnos más lento.  
Ella asintio y entonces tomo su mano con cuidado.  
-Sí y si me tocas como lo hiciste ayer, te mato!  
-Eh...sí...lo tendre en cuenta - Miroku noto como llegaba el autobus - te acompaño a tu casa?  
Ella asintio mientras le tomaba el brazo sorpresivamente. Miroku parpadeo pero Sango solo le sonrio mientras subían al bus.  
-A proposito Sango, tengo algo que pedirte, aceptarias?  
-Espero no sea nada pervertido.  
-No, en lo absoluto - sonrio el chico enormemente.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Luego de un bloqueo de varios meses, al fin pude terminar este capítulo. Se que muchos me han reclamado porque no lo había continuado (inclusive cierta personita U que amenazo con gritar "abajo". No se fíen del review No se fíen del review ), pero primero la falta de la pc (la cual ya esta compensada, gracias Sam) y luego bastante trabajo.  
Pero estoy satisfecho con lo que he escrito. Ahora como ven, a diferencia del primer capítulo, aquí se hace más un analisis de los sentimientos y pensamientos de cada personaje, así sus relaciones interpersonales con su respectiva pareja. No puedo negarlo, soy partidario de las que estoy manejando ahora (en especial Kouga y Ayame, ni se diga Sango y Miroku). En el próximo capítulo igual incluire algo de Rind y Sesshomaru (por fin aparecera el hermano de Inuyasha) así también de Kikyo. Para los fans de la pareja Kikyo e Inuyasha, no odio a la sacerdotisa, simplemente se me hace mejor pareja Kagome para Inuyasha (aparte de que como el mismo Inuyasha dice, el carácter de la chica es incomparable).  
Use un par de canciones para inspirarme, una de ellas es de Eros Ramazzotti, "la cosa más bella" y otra del genio Phil Colllins, "I can´t stop loving you" del album Testify.  
Se supone el tercer capítulo ya también debería estar listo, pero espero tener este listo para dentro de un mes máximo.  
Finalmente, agradezco a todos los me enviaron reviews en el prometo contestar todos sus comentarios en el próximo capítulo. Y claro, esta historia va dedicada a mi Kagome particular.

), pero primero la falta de la pc (la cual ya esta compensada, gracias Sam) y luego bastante trabajo.Pero estoy satisfecho con lo que he escrito. Ahora como ven, a diferencia del primer capítulo, aquí se hace más un analisis de los sentimientos y pensamientos de cada personaje, así sus relaciones interpersonales con su respectiva pareja. No puedo negarlo, soy partidario de las que estoy manejando ahora (en especial Kouga y Ayame, ni se diga Sango y Miroku). En el próximo capítulo igual incluire algo de Rind y Sesshomaru (por fin aparecera el hermano de Inuyasha) así también de Kikyo. Para los fans de la pareja Kikyo e Inuyasha, no odio a la sacerdotisa, simplemente se me hace mejor pareja Kagome para Inuyasha (aparte de que como el mismo Inuyasha dice, el carácter de la chica es incomparable).  
Use un par de canciones para inspirarme, una de ellas es de Eros Ramazzotti, "la cosa más bella" y otra del genio Phil Colllins, "I can´t stop loving you" del album Testify.  
Se supone el tercer capítulo ya también debería estar listo, pero espero tener este listo para dentro de un mes máximo.  
Finalmente, agradezco a todos los me enviaron reviews en el prometo contestar todos sus comentarios en el próximo capítulo. Y claro, esta historia va dedicada a mi Kagome particular, que sino fuera por ella, mi vida sería bastante aburrida jeje. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


End file.
